Lord Zedd
Lord Zedd is a character from the Saban Entertainment TV series, Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. About him Lord Zedd is a humanoid alien known as an Edenoian who has a helmet-like head with with a prong with a metallic letter Z on it, a demonic-looking face with a grinning grille-like mouth, a cycloptic visor over his eyes, and a muscle-like body made from glistening red metallic armor. He carries a magical staff of shiny metallic chrome with a large Z on top. He was originally depicted as being very menacing and frighteningly evil, abused his lackeys and blamed them for most failures rather than taking responsibility for those failures himself, and reversed the Earth's rotation in an attempt to make the Power Rangers forget their duties and powers. Thousands of years ago, Zedd managed to forge his own empire, as he proclaimed to be "Emperor of Evil" who enslaved multiple other evil beings, such as Goldar and Rita Repulsa. Because he did not think Earth was important enough to warrant his attention, he had left Rita to conquer it while he pursued the conquest of other systems. One day, he arrived on Earth to punish Rita because he was disgusted with her failure in taking over Earth and defeating the Power Rangers, so he stripped Rita of her powers and imprisoned her within a space dumpster, and then hurled it into the depth of space. Swearing revenge, Rita planned to get rid of Zedd by using a youth potion to make herself look younger by rejuvenating her beauty, along with a love potion that she managed to get into Zedd's system. However, the love potion did not work as Rita hoped because she planned on manipulating Zedd so that she could take control of his empire, but Zedd instantly fell in love with Rita and wanted to marry her. He is a loving and caring person around Rita, so he toned down his evil ways immensely by creating hare-brained and wackier plans such as creating a monster to induce cravings for junk food or that causes friends and romantic couples to hate each other. He and Rita live in a dark and gothic atmosphere in the lunar palace, where Rita spends her time on the observation balcony to spy on the Power Rangers with her Extreme Long Range telescope. Eventually, Zedd claimed a higher floor of the moon palace and turned it into his personal throne room, which became the new preferred location for everybody to meet. Other major areas in the palace included a large laboratory where Finster worked to create monsters and other evil devices, dungeons for containing intruders, and various doorways to other dimensions. He once desired Kimberly to be his queen based on her good looks and sent Goldar to capture, brainwash, and train her into being so, but his plan failed when the magic dust that was used to entrance her didn't work and that she was really doing a Rita impression to fool him. When he was turned good by Zordon's energy wave called the Z-wave, none of his evil personality traits remained because he was turned into a human and became an arcaeologist. Friends Night Terror, Mr. Swackhammer, Jerica Swackhammer, Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Redondo Nerdluck, Roxanne Nerdluck, Ken Fourth, Libby Chessler, Venessa Irken, Raleigh the frog, Muggshot the bulldog, Mz. Ruby the alligator, Dr. M the mandrill, Arpeggio the parrot, Neyla the Bengal tiger, Miss Decibel the elephant, General Tsao the rooster, Penelope the mouse, Dr. Neo Cortex, Dark Ren, Dark Stimpy, Pimon the meerkat, Tumbaa the warthog, Mr. Rude, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Revenge Bump, Little Miss Selfish, Little Miss Proper, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Bowser Koopa, Donkey Kong, Tatanga, Waluigi, Ganondorf Dragmire, Goldar, Finster, Scorpina, Divatox, Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Yukio Sekora, Captain Filch, Manon, Amasa, Demoness, Burne Thompson, Vernon Fenwick, Queen Beryl, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, M. Bison, Balrog, Sagat, Birdie, Gill, Urien, Twelve, Sektor, Sheeva, Tanya, Mileena, Skarlet, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Discord, King Pig, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Alexis, Condor, Justin Bieber, Gulcheria the wicked witch of the west, Evermean the wicked witch of the east, Metallix, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, Lola the ladybug, Wario, Rita Bandora Repulsa, The Mask, Jessica the D.U.M.P. agent, Daegon, Quan Chi, Little Miss Ruthless, Vonnie the bunny, Nega Sans, Nega Papyrus, Alan/Green Ice (sometimes), and Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart Enemies Prince Ulrich, Prince Xander, Sunshine Nerdluck, Mango Nerdluck, Cherish Nerdluck, Razz Nerdluck, Meekinya Nerdluck, Lime Nerdluck, Lalaine Nerdluck, Bluu Nerdluck, Libby Nerdluck, Raisin Nerdluck, Chester Nerdluck, Lydia Nerdluck, Blades Nerdluck, Leaf Nerdluck, Spark Nerdluck, Vino Nerdluck, Vina Nerdluck, Ren Nerdluck, Remmy Nerdluck, Ivan Nerdluck, Dazy Nerdluck, Finoki Nerdluck, Sprinkles Nerdluck, Sparkles Nerdluck, Puff Nerdluck, Poof Nerdluck, Nutty Nerdluck, Candy Nerdluck, Luca Nerdluck, Jax Nerdluck, Mrs. Swackhammer, Joshua Swackhammer, Chita Cheetah, Maya Ringtail, Aaliyah Bianka Denlisen, Delia Brenda Knightley, Lauralei Emily Chameleon, Priscilla Cheyanne Bacon, Laurelyn Fourth, Liziya Iguana, Ralph Haydn Kleinenberg, Rigel Deylen, Mark Fourth, Melissa Deylen, Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Miyu Lynx, Fay Spaniel, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Rita LaShette, Fara Phoenix, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Adam Montcrief, Robert Wilson, Michael Thompson, Bradley, Wendy, Janet Hillhurst, Steven, Laurie, George Winslow, Zachary Morris, Samuel "Screech" Powers, Albert Clifford Slater, Michael Gonzalez, Nicole Coleman, Kelly Kapowski, Jessica Myrtle Spano, Lisa Turtle, Violet Anne Bickerstaff, Tori Scott, Stacey Carosi, Kristin Amanda Thomas, Mary Anne Spier, Dawn Read Schafer, Anastasia Elizabeth McGill, Claudia Lynn Kishi, Mallory Pike, Jessica Davis Ramsey, Abigail Stevenson, Anna Stevenson, Logan Bruno, Shannon Louisa Kilbourne, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle, Connor Irken, Aqua Cora Irken, Krystle Irken, Zile Irken, Hinoki Irken, Hinokia Irken, Stanley Irken, Karena the taputian, Zelda the poskyian, Sly Cooper the raccoon, Carmelita Fox, Bentley the box turtle, Murray the hippopotamus, Jing King the panda, Mahri Loraine Yak, Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger, Nitrus Brio, Nitro Gin, Komodo Joe, Komodo Moe, Ren Höek, Stimpson J. Cat, Pumbaa the warthog, Bampuu the warthog, Rosebud the warthog, Shala the warthog, Pika the warthog, Pongaa the warthog, Timon the meerkat, Fred the meerkat, Monti the meerkat, Tatiana the meerkat, Lulu the meerkat, Kataka the meerkat, Tesma the meerkat, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Loud, Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Small, Little Miss Fangirl, Little Miss Fortune, Little Miss Independent, Little Miss Hug, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Goldie, Maci, Jordan, Mario, Luigi, Princess Daisy Petals, Yoshi, Link, Princess Zelda Harkinian, Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, Tommy Oliver, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Hart, Alpha 5, Zordon, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Arnold Casey Jones, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Venus De Milo, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, April Harriet O'Neil, Irma Langinstein, Amy Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe, Raye Hino, Minako Aino, the fairy godmother, Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Batman, Super Ryan, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Dr. DJ, Black Orchid, Ryu, Guy, Zangief, Edmond Honda, Guile, Charlie Nash, Dee Jay, Dhalsim, Necro, Chun-Li Xiang, Cammy White, Poison, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Kurtis Stryker, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Jackson "Jax" Briggs, Ashrah, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Butterfly, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Terence, Red, Bomb, Hal, Chuck, Matilda, Stella, Sonic the hedgehog, Sonia the hedgehog, Manic the hedgehog, Amy Rose the hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the echidna, Shade the echidna, Tikal the echidna, Elsa the snow queen, Homestar Runner, Old-timey Marzipan, Homsar, Marpan, the cheat, Foxface, Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Brock Harrison, Tracey Sketchit, May Yura, Max Yura, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Alexa, Todd Snap, Ritchie, James Morgan, Jessie Avalon, Dorothy Gale, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Glinda the good witch of the north, Addaperle the good witch of the south, James Goodwin the wizard of Oz, Toriel Dremurr, Undyne the undina fish, Asgore Dreemurr, Alphys, Blueberry Sans, Carrot Papyrus, Comic the skeleton, Tempus the skeleton, Emma Bunton/Baby Spice, Geri Halliwell/Ginger Spice, Melanie Brown/Scary Spice, Victoria Beckham/Posh Spice, Melanie Chisholm/Sporty Spice, Chester Bennington, ‎Mike Shinoda, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Aquesio, Pineapple, Pear, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia the grand fairy, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah, Katheryn the caterpillar, Gérard the grasshopper, Peach Elizabeth Patricia Toadstool, Jennifer Fields, Taven, Freddie Mercury, Little Miss Sexy, Lola Bunny, Sans the skeleton, Papyrus the skeleton, Adam Hughes, and Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo Role in Sabrina1985's headcanon In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Lord Zedd was the human-looking minion of Great Satan, a massive disembodied head, who is the ultimate evil of the universe, and the ruler of the talos dimension. He promised to bestow great magical powers on Zedd, without informing him that there would be a heavy price to pay, if he could go to Earth, and go inside a Mayan temple to obtain the zeo crystal, a powerful artifact with which he could harness the power of life or death. Zedd immediately accepted the offer in greedy excitement, and took his magical staff of shiny metallic chrome with a large Z on top with him, as he made his to the temple on Earth. When Zedd when was in the same room with the zeo crystal, he reached the artifact by actually grabbing onto it, which deformed his skin by transforming him into a humanoid alien known as an edenoian who has a helmet-like head with with a prong with a metallic letter Z on it, a demonic-looking face with a grinning grille-like mouth, a cycloptic visor over his eyes, and a muscle-like body made from glistening red metallic armor. When Zedd returned to the talos dimension with the zeo crystal, he told his master about transforming into his edenoian form, but Great Satan merely laughed and told his minion that he had manipulated him through this transformation in order to gain evil powers. Realizing that Great Satan was responsible for his mutation, Zedd attacked his master with his magical staff, and after a long and difficult battle, Great Satan was killed. After the defeat of Great Satan, Zedd managed to take over as the ruler of the talos dimension, as he proclaimed himself the "emperor of evil" who enslaved multiple other evil beings. Zedd's mutation and take over of the talos dimension took place during the rebellion against all things good and kind, where Rita Repulsa caused the deaths of Zordon's entire team of power rangers. Zedd is a very menacing and frighteningly evil edenoian who not only abuses and blames his minions for all failures, but also will ruthlessly kill any villain who has betrayed the forces of evil by any means necessary. He recently met an apocalyptic demon named Night Terror who attempted to destroy the planet Earth in the form of kidnapping heroic characters from a variety of various fictional universes by hoping to transform them into demonic creatures that are the same species as him, and let the villains rule the world permanently. So, this inspired Zedd to come up with the most evillest plan in the world, where he was going to destroy the entire city of Angel Grove, which included leaving buildings in ruins and killing every single person who lived there, so he can be the full-time ruler of a newly-created universe called "Zeddville". However, since she had made the choice to give up all of her evil powers for good after meeting Adam, Rita did not approve or like the idea of Zedd ruling it by what he was planning to do if he was to rule permanently. Secretly, Rita gulped silently because she felt bad, as she knew she would hate to see her husband kill the power rangers now that she had made peace with them and was a close friend of theirs. She wished that she could tell Zedd that she was no longer a pure evil, power hungry, sadistic, obnoxious, villainous, terrible, and antagonizing enemy of the power rangers. But she knew she couldn't bring herself to do so because she knew immediately that Zedd would become furious and try to attack her if he found out about her betrayal to the forces of evil. Rita had an actual truly real headache because of Zedd's alliance with Night Terror, so she took an aspirin, and told him that she was going to spy on the power rangers to find out where they are and then go to Earth and attack them in a surprise hand-to-hand combat battle and make them their personal slaves for all enternity in Zeddville. But, she actually rushed off to go find the Benevolent Beanies and hoped that she could join them on their adventure though the various fandoms to stop Night Terror. Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Antagonists Category:Power Rangers